TRUTH OR DARE
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: BROTHERS PLAY A LITTLE GAME TCEST OT4
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: TCEST OT4 AND PREPARE TO LAUGH

Laying on the couch his brothers across from him was Leo on Raph chest while Raph stroked his thigh and Donnie on my chest, all of us too focus on the discovery channel about red-ear turtles.*sigh* he kept watching board as fuck! "what wrong Mikey" Leo asked him who seemed to have caught his sigh.

"just bored...do you guys want to play a game" he asked his brothers

"what kind of game?" asked Donnie still paying attention to the channel

"truth or dare" replied Mikey excited

"ya I'm in" agreed Raph who was getting up from his place on the couch

"what about you two" asked Mikey

"ya were in let's do this in my room since it's more cleaner" said Leo walking up stairs

"and the stack of pillows are still in there from our last encounter" said Raph as he winked at Leo who blushed in return

chuckling at his brothers antics he quickly followed in Leo room "what happens if the one of us chooses to back out because of the truth or dare" asked Donnie sitting on the bed of blankets and pillows

"then that person has to clean both bathroom, and training room plus cooking dinner for a month" replied Mikey waiting for his brothers a provable

"ya that could work now who goes first" asked Leo

"I'll go first Mikey truth or dare" said Raph with a grin

"Dare, dude!" said Mikey with a confident smile

"dare you to wear only suspenders the rest of the day." said Raph chuckling

"where the heck do i get suspenders" asked Mikey

"i don't know but you better find some or this game will be over" laughed Raph

"there some in my lab you can wear Mikey" Donnie spoke up

"when did you get suspenders" asked Mikey surprised

"April gave them to me when we were at the farm" explain Donnie

"well go get them" said Leo smiling along Raph

grumbling he hurried to the lab then back to Leo room where his brothers bust out laughing "alright mine turn truth or dare Leo" said Mikey trying to get comfortable as possible

"hm truth" said Leo

"aw your no fun fine then when you and Donnie are together whose on top" asked Mikey laughing as Donnie and Leo blushed red

"Donnie" whispered Leo under his breath

"what was that" teased Raph

"Donnie" said Leo loud enough for them to hear a little annoyed

"really i would think Donnie would be the submission one but oh well your turn" laughed Raph smiling at the image in his head

"truth or dare Raph" said Leo

"truth" said Raph smiling at him

"what position do you like the most" asked Leo

"ha ha when your riding my cock" laughed Raph as Leo turn the color of a tomato

*cough* "your turn" said Leo trying to stop the blush


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: TCEST OT4 AND PREPARE TO LAUGH!

Catching his breath for a moment from laughing "alright truth or dare Leo" said Raph smiling evilly

"um dare" answered Leo almost instantly regretting his choice

"i dare you to switch master splinter tea" dared Raph

"WHAT! are you crazy" said Leo with wide eyes

"oh come on fearless" said Raph still smiling

"ya Leo it either this or back out" said Donnie already knowing Leo answer

"I'll do it" said Leo surprising everybody

"wow Leo going bad boy huh" said Mikey fling an arm over Leo

"no just because I don't feel like cleaning and defiantly not cooking" replied Leo removing Mikey's arm

"well when you get back you can go" said Raph staying seated as the oldest walked in out of the room

10 minutes later

"LEONARDO! what do you think you are doing" they heard their father shout

"he he um nothing" Leo said nervously

"clean up this mess and tomorrow extra training understood" said an angry voice

"hia sensia" replied Leo dashing up stairs

Once Leo was sitting back down all three of the younger brothers bust out laughing

"shut up!" snapped Leo "truth or dare Donnie"

"dare" replied Donnie

"I dare you to eat 5 live cockroaches" said Leo

"ew your nasty dude you do know we live in the sewers Leo that unsanitary" complain Donnie making a disgust face

"ya but when your sucking Mikey cock that's sanitary" said Raph with a smirk

"t..thats d..d..differnt" stuttered Donnie flushed

"just get to it Donnie-boy" said Mikey

as the boys gather the cockroaches Donnie was preparing himself "here you go" said Leo placing a jar in front of him

opening the jar he noticed that they were the big ones and will surly make a mess. placing one is his mouth he already wanted to puke when all the juice and blood spilled inside his mouth. "come one Donnie just 4 more big juicy more" he heard his older brother chuckle oh ya he was defiantly going to get payback.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: TCEST OT4 AND PREPARE TO LAUGH!

"your gross Leo" said Donnie as he chug down a bottle of sprite trying to get ride of the horrible taste in his mouth.

"i guess but you where the one who choose dare" Leo replied in his defense but proud of himself

"enough with that, it's your turn Donnie" Raph spoke up

"chill Raph not like where going anywhere any time soon" said Mikey earning a slap from Raph "OW!" yelped Mikey rubbing his sore head

"ya okay truth or dare Raph" said Donnie taking a quick look at Leo

"dare" Raph responded

" i dare you to tickle Leo till i say stop" dared Donnie with a smile

"gladly" said Raph as he lunge at Leo pinning him down

trying to hold back his laughter with is might until he Brest "ha ha ha ha STOP! ha ha ha DONNIE! ha ha ha ha ha" laugh Leo struggling

"I'm not fully amuse" responded Donnie struggling to hide his smile

"don, Donnie come on ha ha ha I'm sorry ha ha ha i won't ha-ha do it again please" begged Leo trying to get out of Raph grip

"what will you give me or do" Donnie barged with his arms cross

"ANYTHING! for a ha-ha month haha just haha make haha him stop" yelled Leo tears falling from his eye

"you can stop Raph" said Donnie proudly of himself "but next time That happens i wont go easy" warn Donnie

"haha guess it my turn hey Leo truth or dare" said Raph smiling already knowing Leo answer

breathing deeply he glared at Donnie for that torture "tr..uth" breathed Leo

"what was your first wet dream about" asked Raph wondering what was his fearless leader hid they all barley found out he likes bondage

blushing "you and Donnie pounding me into the floor while I sucked Mikey off" said Leo getting hard from the memory

"well dam babe didn't know you liked that we should try your dream what do you say guys" asked Raph

"we most defiantly agree" exclaimed Mikey and Donnie

"how many times do I have to tell you don't call me that" whine Leo for what felt like the 20th time

"ya whatever don't matter how much you tell I'm still going to do it" Raph argued "now how about that foursome care to try your dream" asked Raph smiling wide

"ya bring it on" said Leo

"lats get started!"


End file.
